


Stellar Interview

by Journalist298



Series: World of Spies [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Hinata is a bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journalist298/pseuds/Journalist298
Summary: Hinata is an analyst at Konoha Security Agency and makes a good enough impression to be promoted to field work.





	Stellar Interview

With each ‘ding’ of the elevator, Hinata Hyuga tried to surreptitiously look up without drawing attention. The buzz in the analytics department of Konoha Security Agency was that there was going to be a meeting of the agency’s top field work teams.

Lowering her eyes front the height just over her computer screen, she exhaled the breath she’d been holding when she saw several office workers exit the lift. To desk workers such as herself, the spies of the agencies were the celebrities.

She was lucky enough that her desk and computer was in the direct path from the lift to the glass-walled conference room. And the members of the top three teams were nice, they didn’t see themselves above their colleagues based in the building.

The reason for her nervousness was for one among the nine members of the three teams. Naruto Uzumaki lit up her life with every one of his smiles. She pressed her hands to her cheeks to get rid of the warm flush that suffused them. She remembered the last time Naruto – along with his team – had been in the office and he had chatted to her over her computer screen until he’d been called into his meeting.

“Hey Hinata, where’s your mind at right now?”

She blinked and felt the blush settle back in her cheeks when she realised Naruto Uzumaki was standing behind her computer. He leaned casually against the central pillar next to him as he smiled down at her where she sat. Biting at her lower lip, she mumbled a greeting to her office crush.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, continuing his line of enquiry.

Her eyes flittered to her screen, unable to look so long at his dazzling smile. “Work, ch-chatter reports.”

“We’re so lucky the agency has someone as dedicated as you, Hinata.”

She blushed a deeper red and stared unseeingly at her computer screen. “H-how are you, Naruto-kun?”

She was well aware the other people at the desks around her were staring at the exchange. She ignored the looks as best she could while she furthered her stuttered conversation with the blond, smiling spy.

She listened with genuine interest as he told her about his week, animatedly discussing his last mission. She was appropriately surprised and disgusted at the right moments, gasping when he described a fight in an abandoned warehouse.

“But how have you been Hinata? How’s your sister liking university?”

Before she could answer, a voice called out to Naruto. Hinata suddenly realised his two teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, were standing a few metres away. She then also realised there was a multitude of people exiting the elevator.

In addition to the agency’s director Tsunade Senju, Team 8 and Team 10 also arrived on the floor, as well as a tall, thin, dark-haired man. The spies passed her desk: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara of Team 10 and Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Kabuto Yakushi of Team 8. With Sakura and Sasuke also joining their ranks, Kiba punched Naruto in the arm as they passed.

“Stop acting cool in front of Hinata, we have a meeting,” the young man said.

Naruto returned Kiba’s quip and moved off after his colleagues. He sent a playful wink back towards Hinata, who felt her cheeks redden.

“Hinata,” came a female voice. “How’s your father doing?”

The young woman all but jumped at the voice of her employer, the director of the agency.

“He is well, thank you Tsunade-sama. The doctor gave him a clean bill of health last week.”

“That is very good news. Would you please pass on a message that I’d like to speak with him as soon as he is able to, about an upgrade to our security system.”

“Or course, Tsunade-sama.”

The older, blonde woman nodded and continued on her way, the tall, black-haired man following close behind. He looked at Hinata over her computer and she felt a chill go down her spine at the vacant, slightly disdainful look in his eye.

“Orochimaru, we’re ready to start.”

The man walked away from her desk, over to the glass-walled conference room Tsunade was opening. The man preceded the Konoha Security Agency into the room and stood before the projector, setting up a presentation.

With one last look at the impressive figure that was Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata turned her gaze back to her computer and continued transcribing conversations caught on a surveillance camera.

* * *

“Thank you very much for meeting with me at such short notice, I will make this presentation as short as possible,” Orochimaru said as his eyes scanned the many faces in the rooms.

He watched as the other occupants of the room sat down and launched into his presentation. For just under three minutes he talked about his company and how he would be benefited by the agency’s input. Then at exactly three minutes, he stopped and looked up at the seated spies and smiled. He shut down his presentation and opened up a program on his computer.

Orochimaru stared into the paralysed faces of the spies and smiled cruelly as he worked. “Ah, Tsunade. I can’t believe you let me walk right into your agency. Now I’m going to find your complete past and current client list and be on my way.

“By the way, you can stop acting dumb, the rest of your colleagues are frozen from the paralytic they absorbed from the chairs.”

Kabuto Yakushi got to his feet and walked around to Tsunade’s chair, where he plucked a USB from her key chain. He passed the device to Orochimaru and then leaned down to smirk in Naruto’s face.

“You prided yourself in being a good judge of character, yet all along - all these years – I’ve been working with Orochimaru-sama. Not so great now, are you Naruto Uzumaki? You and your high-and-mighty friends couldn’t even see a traitor in your midst.”

Naruto’s open and alert eyes vibrated furiously in their sockets and Kabuto could tell the younger, blond man was trying his hardest to glare at him. Kabuto laughed.

“Kabuto, something’s wrong with the computer. The list won’t download.”

The man straightened and walked around to the computer, and typed in some keys, to no avail. He was about to slam his fist on the laptop’s keypad when there was a knock at the door.

Kabuto looked up and saw Hinata Hyuga standing there with an armful full of folders, looking curious. Instantly slipping into his Konoha Security Agency mask, he walked over and opened the door, sparing a glance in Naruto’s direction at the small sound that escaped his mouth.

“Hinata-san, what can I do for you? We’re in a meeting and sorry, it’s quite classified.”

“O-oh, I understand. I-I just thought…I was passing b-by on my way to the f-filing room and you looked like y-you were having c-computer trouble. I-Is it anything I can help with?”

Kabuto’s eyes lit up. “That would be wonderful, Hinata-san.” The man noticed Orochimaru’s suspicious gaze. “Don’t worry Orochimaru-sama, Hinata’s a computer whiz, she won’t damage your computer.”

Orochimaru took a step back from the computer and let Hinata forward. The young woman moved over to the computer and set her files down beside it. She spent a few seconds typing into the computer and then frowned.

“Th-there’s a virus on here, s-someone’s tried to access it remotely. D-don’t worry, I can fix it.”

“Thanks Hinata-san, that’s gr-”

The rest of Kabuto’s sentence was lost as Hinata grabbed the laptop up and smashed it against the side of his head. He staggered sideways from the force of the blow and didn’t have time to recover before she kicked him in the stomach and then the knee.

The blow to his leg caused him to fall to one knee and through his watering eyes, he only just made out her form as she spun and delivered a firm kick to his chest, knocking him back and unconscious.

Hinata had no time to take stock of the situation, as she received a punch to the side of the face, causing her lip to bleed. She ducked Orochimaru’s next punch and followed up with one of her own. The two engaged in brief hand-to-hand combat, before one of Orochimaru’s blows knocked her against the long table.

With both hands, she gripped the edge of the table and swung herself up onto the table and kicked Orochimaru in the face. The blow sent him careening backwards and he fell through the glass wall into the hall.

Jumping off the table and stepping through the glass door, she bent down to check on the man. He was out cold.

It had only been the sound of smashing glass that had drawn the attention of the other people in her department. “Call security!” she said, snapping her head over to where Kabuto lay, still unconscious.

Content the threat had been taken care of, she stepped through the broken glass wall and moved over to Tsunade’s chair, where she pulled the older woman out of her seat and lay her on the floor. She repeated the process for Sakura, who had been sitting next to Tsunade, and Sasuke after that.

Then reaching Naruto’s chair, she couldn’t help the concern that settled in her gaze. Although that didn’t stop her from blushing when she noticed he was looking at her intently.

By this time, other people in the office had moved into the conference room to help. “G-get them out of their chairs, but don’t touch the seats. They’ve been doused in a paralytic agent. And you go and get the emergency first aid kit,” she said to one of her colleagues still standing in the hall.

The man scarpered off and returned minutes later with the kit, at the same time the security arrived. Hinata explained what happened as she rummaged through the first aid kit for the adrenaline that would help bring the affected out of their paralysis.

She delivered the first dose to Tsunade and the second to Sakura, who roused from paralysis within a minute.

“Thanks Hinata. That was fantastic!” Sakura said, rolling her head from side to side as the feeling returned to her body.

“How did you know, Hinata?” Tsunade asked as Hinata continued to deliver doses of adrenaline to the spies.

“I-I was watching from my desk and…and I can read lips. It’s something I picked up from transcribing video surveillance footage. I-I’m the one who accessed his computer remotely and stopped the download.”

Moving on from giving Sasuke his dose of adrenaline, she moved over to Naruto, where she gently ran her fingers up his arm, finding a vein. “I-I’ve found I’m plain enough that I don’t pose a threat, so I used that to my advantage when I took them down.”

“Yeah, that was awesome,” Naruto said, as the shot of adrenaline kicked in. “That was seriously cool Hinata, I didn’t know you could fight.”

Hinata smiled shyly as she moved on and gave Choji his injection. By this time, Sakura was able to stand, so she began on the other side of the table and gave Shino his injection. Once all the injections had been given, Hinata helped Kiba stand as he struggled to his feet.

“Hinata, you showed incredible initiative, skill and courage today. You are a talented young woman and an asset to this organisation,” Tsunade said as she leaned against a wall. “We could use someone like you out in the field. With your undercover and lip-reading abilities, you’d be an exemplary reconnaissance specialist.

“Team 8 obviously needs a new member and I think your skills will complement Kiba’s tracking and Shino’s surveillance skillsets very well. What do you say?”

“Yeah,” Kiba said, shaking Hinata’s shoulder as he leaned heavily against her. “What do you say? Want to join us and continue to kick ass?”

Hinata smiled, noticing Naruto’s encouraging smile out of the corner of her eye. “I would be honoured, Tsunade-sama.”

“That’s excellent news. We’ll go over the formalities of your transfer tomorrow morning. But for now: troops, get yourselves to the medical ward.”

Kiba gave her a one-armed hug and then released her, slowly trudging out of the room.

“I look forward to having you on the team, Hinata. And do you know why? Because displayed great strength of skill and character.”

“Thank you Shino-san. I look forward to working with you too.”

Ino and Sakura both gave her hugs as they moved out of the room. Naruto was the last to file slowly out of the room and she followed close behind him.

“A-are you okay, Naruto-kun?”

“I will be, thanks to you. You were great Hinata, thanks for saving our bacon,” he said.

She shook her head. “It’s only wh-what anyone would have d-done.”

He mimicked her motion and shook his head. “But not anyone did, you did.”

Naruto was about to move off and then he suddenly turned and grabbed her by the wrist, tugging her towards him. She fell forward almost into his chest. Standing only mere centimetres from him, her breath caught as her lips came down close to her ear.

“You’re not plain, though. I think you’re beautiful.”

Then he was gone, on his way to the medical ward. And Hinata was left standing there, a deep red blush spreading across her cheeks.


End file.
